


Light the Lamp

by LieutenantRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Falling In Love, Hockey AU, M/M, More tags will be added later, Most of the time, Reporters Are Assholes, Rivalry, keith and lance are captains, this idea is being tested out, when I know what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantRose/pseuds/LieutenantRose
Summary: (A Klance Hockey AU)Keith Kogane and Lance McClain are the captains of two hockey teams. As the playoffs approach, the word of their rivalry is spread among reporters and journalists.One of them denies the existence of a rivalry.One of them fuels the fire.When they meet in the playoffs, they learn that maybe there was never a rivalry, maybe it was something else entirely.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Light the Lamp

“20 seconds left in the five minute, 3-on-3 overtime. Holt speeds up the left wing and carries the puck over the blue line. Kogane and Shirogane on his tail. Holt passes to Shirogane. Shirogane fakes a shot, passes back to Holt. Ten seconds left, Holt passes to Kogane...”

He can feel the weight of the puck. It’s sitting in the curve of his stick. He moves toward the net, deking around two players. He pulls his stick back, and wails on the puck, hitting it with all his force. The goal horn blows, and he’s engulfed into a hug by his teammates.

“He~ shoots and scores! Keith Kogane wins it for the Penguins in overtime with just 2.7 seconds left, clinching his team a playoff spot! Oh, and he is smilin’ like a butcher’s dog! Ladies and gentlemen, Elvis has just left the building!”

\\_•

The locker room is buzzing with adrenaline and excitement. They are officially in the playoffs. The players talk to journalists and reporters about the clinching. Although a few players get to talk, all the journalists want the captain’s words on paper.

“Keith, what’s it like for you to earn this playoff spot? It’s not your first playoff run as a player, but it’s your first as the captain of the Penguins. How does that feel?”

“Well, uh- obviously it’s a great opportunity. Yeah, it’s not my first run, but I am the captain now. It feels weird with Kolivan gone. He was the captain for fourteen years. He song fire Stanley Cups for this team. We’re still not used to him not being here, but we’re trying our best.”

“Keith! Keith! How do you feel about playing Columbus in the first round again after losing to them last year?” 

“Well, obviously they’re a tough team, y’know. They work hard, their players have great chemistry. With them we really just have to get pucks deep, and play to the best of our abilities.”

“We just got word that the Predators just won their overtime game as well. How do you feel about the possibility of facing them in the Stanley Cup Finals?”

“The Preds are a great team too. They work hard, get things done.”

“What about your rivalry with their captain, Lance McClain?”

“We do not have a rivalry. We never have and we never will. He like to make it seem like there’s more than just different teams fighting for the same prize. Ultimately, I just want to win, wherever that means beating him or someone else.”

By the time the reporters are done, Keith is drained. He stands up and starts going around to check on his team. He goes to Matt Holt first.

“Great job out there, Matty. Without your speed, half of the goals we scored wouldn’t have happened.” Keith says, dropping a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Cap. You think we have a chance at the Cup this year? I don’t know about you, but I’ve got a good feeling.” Matt says, a blinding grin plastered on his face.

“Everyone has a chance, Matt. I have a good feeling too, but don’t let that feeling distract you from working for this. Okay?”

“You got it!”

Keith smiles at Matt, then he talk to some of the defensemen. Axca, one of the rookie defensemen, is always hard on herself even after a win. Keith wanted to see how she was.

“Hey, Axxy. How are you doing?” Keith asks subtly. Axca rolls her eyes.

“You’re not slick, Captain. I know what you’re doing. But, I guess I’m fine. I just can’t help but think that if I hadn’t take that dumb hooking penalty in the second, we wouldn’t have gone to OT.”

“Axca, listen...that penalty was a bad call. You didn’t even hook the guy. Don’t blame yourself. We made it through a tough patch, but it only gets tougher from here. Keep your head up, okay? You’re doing great.” Keith smile softly. Axca smiles back.

“Thanks, Keith.”

“No problem.”

Keith talks to Shiro last. Shiro and Keith have played in Pittsburgh together since the beginning of their careers. Shiro is like a brother to Keith, and he appreciates the support Shiro has put behind him. But leading is tough, even for a player like Keith.

“Hey, Shiro. How’s the knee?” Keith asks. Shiro injures his knee earlier in the season, sidelining him for the first four months. Since he came back, Shiro has had over 20 3+ point games and he is in the running for the Art Ross trophy this year.

“It’s fine, Keith. What about you? How’s the head?” Shiro asks. Keith has had a history of concussions since he joined the league. His last one was in the middle of the season, he was out for 6 week, yet is still second in goals this year...right behind Lance McClain.

“My head is not a part of this conversation. I was asking about you.”

“And I said, I’m fine, Keith. I know you’re the captain, but try to remember this. I’m you top alternate, your right hand man. Don’t push me away. I care about you, Keith, captain or not, I’m always here.”

“I know, Shiro. But seriously, I’m fine.” Keith says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever you say,  Cap . See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, Shiro.”

Keith picks up his duffle bag and throws his jersey in the team hamper. He knows Dana will have everything ready for tomorrow. He heads out to the parking garage, starts up his Range Rover, and drives back home.

When he gets home, he turns on his TV. There on the screen is the Predators captain, talking to the media about their win, and playoff clinch.

\\_•

Similar to Pittsburgh, Nashville’s locker room is buzzing too. They won their game 3-0, and were giddy with the playoffs approaching. Their goalie, Hunk Garrett, earned another shut out. All was well.

Until someone mentioned the name of the Pittsburgh Penguins captain to their captain.

“Lance, earlier, Captain Keith Kogane of the Pittsburgh Penguins addressed your rivalry, saying,  _ there is no rivalry and never will be _ . He also stated that you tend to make it seem like there’s more to this than just  _ different teams fighting for the same prize _ . What do you have to say about this?”

“He can deny it all he wants, but when we meet him in the finals, and we all know that it will happen, he’ll see that there is a rivalry between us, he just doesn’t want to admit it.” Lance says with a smirk plastered on his face.

“Lance, give it up. You two have never had a rivalry.” Pidge, or Katie Holt, Lance’s left wing says. Lance squawks.

“We do, and you know it.” Lance exclaims.

“You really don’t.” Says Hunk, their goalie. Their brilliant, amazing goalie.

“Hunk!” Lance yells.

“It’s true!” Hunk says in retaliation.

“Fine. You guys believe what you want, but me and Keith Kogane do have rivalry!”

Hunk and Pidge share a look, and begin untying their skates as Lance does his rounds. 

\\_•

That night, the only sports news is the following:

** Rivalry of the Century: Pittsburgh Penguins Captain Keith Kogane and Nashville Predators Captain Lance McClain have a strong rivalry. **

_ Following the games for both teams, journalists and reporters had a chance to talk to the captains, Keith Kogane and Lance McClain. When asked about their rivalry, the two had drastically different answers: one claiming their rivalry existed, one claiming it was a lie. _

_“We do not have a rivalry. We never have and_ _we never will. He likes to make it seem like there’s more than just different teams fighting for the same prize. Ultimately, I just want to win, whether that means beating him or someone else.” Captain Kogane said following his game against the Boston Bruins_.

It seems Kogane doesn’t want anything to do with this rivalry talk, suggesting it’s all made up.

_ On the other side, there’s Captain McClain who has this to say after his game against the Minnesota Wild. _

_ “He can deny it all he wants, but when we meet him in the finals, and we all know that it will happen, he’ll see that there is a rivalry between us, he just doesn’t want to admit it.”  _

_ McClain seems to be talking to the reporter in a cocky fashion, stating that the Predators and the Penguins  will  be the ones in the Finals, even saying that we all know it will happen . Where has this cockiness come from? Is the fame and title McClain holds finally getting to his head. _

_ The attitude of the captains reflects on their team and how they play. Is it safe to say that, overall, Keith Kogane is a better captain? Maybe even a better player? _

_ Keep up with Galra News for updates throughout the Stanley Cup Playoffs for more inside scoop! _

_ Article by **Haggar Madden** _

\\_•

Neither captain sleeps that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter story, so have fun with this, I guess. There’s a reason I write one-shots. Don’t expect this to be updated often cause I suck at that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Love you all!


End file.
